poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: Saving Time/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: Saving Time in Tino's Adventures of Regular Show. (Starts with Mordecai and Rigby walking into their room) Rigby: So he thinks the doctor can sew it back on? Mordecai: Yeah, Muscle Man thinks so. He said it happened to his brother, too. Tino Tonitini: Really? Rigby: (Whistles) Man, he's lucky. Mordecai: Tell me about it. Anyway, it's getting pretty late; I'm gonna call it. Lor McQuarrie: Yeah, me too. (Mordecai turns around, pulling back the blankets. A soda is heard being opened, and he turns to see Rigby drinking it.) Mordecai: Are you seriously drinking a soda right now? Rigby: (Burps) Yeah, you want one? Mordecai: Dude, what? We'll be up all night and we have to work tomorrow. Rigby: Nah, don't you watch the news? It's Daylight Savings tonight. Mordecai: So? Rigby: So, the clocks get set back an hour and we get to sleep in tomorrow morning! Mordecai: Oh, yeah. Well, in that case: Soda me, broda me! (Rigby throws him a soda) Mordecai and Rigby: (Rapping) WHOO! Have a ball, baby. Let the party begin, it's Daylight Saving's when we get to sleep in! (They open their sodas, spraying each other. Scene goes to the next morning. Mordecai and Rigby are walking to their designated area.) Mordecai: (Yawning) Dude, I feel so rested. Rigby: Me, too. Man, I wish every day was daylight savings. (They walk to the house where a meeting is taking place) Benson: Well, look who decided to show up. An hour late. (Mordecai and Rigby laugh) Rigby: They don't know. I guess you guys haven't heard of a little something called Daylight Savings. (The others don't say anything) Mordecai: Haha, yeah. Technically, you guys showed up an hour early. (Rigby laughs) Benson: (Benson mocks Rigby's laughter) ''Technically, Daylight Savings isn't until tonight. '''Rigby:' Really? Huh. Mordecai: Oops. Rigby: '''Whatever, dude; it's just an hour. '''Benson: Oh, is it? Well, I guess you won't care that it's an hour you aren't getting paid for. Mordecai and Rigby: Aw, what? Mordecai: C'mon Benson, what's the big deal? Benson: Being on time is the big deal. This is a business we're trying to run. If everyone showed up late like you two, this whole park would fall apart. Mordecai: It was an honest mistake, Benson. It's not like you've never been late to work. Benson: Actually, I haven't. Because, unlike you two, I take my job seriously. And since you're having so much trouble keeping track of time, you can be in charge of setting the clocks back for the real Daylight Savings Time. Mordecai: Ugh, fine. Come on Rigby, let's get this over with. (They begin to walk off) Benson: '''Hold it, not yet. You're gonna do it when the rest of the world does it: at two in the morning. '''Mordecai: What? That doesn't even make any sense. What does it matter if everyone's on the same time? Rigby: Yeah, what difference does it make? Benson: Are you seriously making me defend the right time? You either set the park clocks back at two in the morning like everyone else, or you're fired! (Scene goes to later that night. Mordecai and Rigby are playing video games.) Mordecai: 'Dude, what time is it? '''Rigby: '''It's 10 o' clock. That's like 4 more hours! ''(They drink soda.) 'Mordecai: '''I still can't believe Benson is making us wait until 2 to set the clocks back. '''Rigby: '''I know! How does it even matter if the clocks are set to exactly the right time? '''Mordecai: '''It doesn't! He acts like he'd be able to tell if the clocks were a little off! He wouldn't be able to tell. '''Rigby: '''He ''totally wouldn't be able to tell! (They drink more soda) 'Rigby: '''You know what, though? Technically we agreed to set all the clocks at the same time... but we didn't say anything about setting the clocks at the ''right time. '''Mordecai: What are you thinking? Rigby: 'How about we do what Benson says and set all the clocks back for Daylight Savings, but first, we set every clock in the park to the same ''wrong time, just to show Benson and everybody else that it doesn't even matter? 'Mordecai: '''And then we'll come up to Benson in the middle of the day tomorrow and be like, "Hey Benson, all the clocks are wrong! You had no idea, did you?!" '''Rigby: '''I can't wait to see the look on his face when we tell him! '''Mordecai: '''Man, this is gonna be awesome! ''(Rigby sprays Mordecai's face with soda) '''Mordecai: ''(Angrily) Aw, come on, dude! I gotta wash my face, now! ''(We cut to a montage of them changing the clocks everywhere in the park.) (Song: The Clock Song ) Huh-huh, huh-huh, huh-huh Huh-huh. huh-huh, huh-huh This is the clock song, we're setting all the clocks wrong Huh-huh, huh-huh, huh-huh Huh-huh, huh-huh, huh-huh This is the clock song, we're setting all the clocks wrong Huh-huh, huh-huh, huh-huh Huh-huh, huh-huh, huh-huh Benson's all about keeping track of time But two in the mornin's where we draw the line Huh-huh, huh-huh, huh-huh Huh-huh, huh-huh, huh-huh He does everything to keep you on track But it doesn't really matter 'cause the dude is whack, whack, whack! Huh-huh, huh-huh, huh-huh Huh-huh, huh-huh, huh-huh This is the clock song, we're setting all the clocks wrong Huh-huh, huh-huh, huh-huh Huh-huh, huh-huh, huh-huh (We fade out to the park where Mordecai and Rigby are sitting outside the house) Rigby: 'Well, I think that's every clock in the park. '''Mordecai: '''Heh, heh. This is gonna feel like such a- oh. Wait. This isn't gonna work unless we change the clocks in Benson's apartment. ''(Cut to Benson's office. Rigby opens the door.) 'Rigby: '''Coast is clear. I'm pretty sure Benson keeps his spare apartment keys in his office. ''(Rigby takes the keys off the hook. Cut again to Benson's apartment. They both walk in. Mordecai chuckles as he changes the clocks in Benson's living room and kitchen. Rigby giggles as he changes the clock in his bathroom. Cut to Benson's living room.) 'Mordecai: '''Okay, there's only one more clock in the house. Moment of truth: Are we bad enough dudes to teach Benson a lesson? '''Rigby: '''Heck yeah, we are! '''Both: '''Hmm! Hmm! ''(Cut to the bedroom. Benson is sleeping inside. Mordecai and Rigby enter and walk quietly up to the alarm clock beside him. They look at a funny photo of him as a child. Benson is shown sitting on a swing as a child, with an embarrassing hairstyle and a stern scowl on his face. They giggle. Benson turns over. He opens his eyes a little.) 'Benson: '''Huh? ''(Mordecai and Rigby are frozen in fear. They're done for!) '''Benson ''(mutters):'' 'Fine, I'll eat around it, then. (Drifts back to sleep)'' (Mordecai quickly sets the alarm wrong and they both leave) '''Both: ''(Chuckle)'' Yes, we did it! Haha! (Cut to the next day, where Mordecai and Rigby are on the steps. Benson comes in.) Benson: 'So, the mower's fine, car needs new tires...(Notices Modecai and Rigby) Are you two ''actually ''the first ones here? '''Mordecai: '''Mmm, yeah we are. '''Rigby: '''We figured it was about ''time ''we started acting responsibly ''(Mordecai chuckles) 'Benson: '''Well, good. I'm actually glad to see you guys take a little initiative for once. '''Rigby: '''Well, it had to happen eventually. '''Mordecai: '''Haha, yeah. It was only a matter of ''time. (They both chuckle while Benson stays unfazed. Cut to all the groundskeepers arriving.) 'Benson: '''Ok. Now that everyone is here, let's get started. Some teens tipped over the porta potties again so someone's gonna hav- '''Pops: '''Oh, good show! '''Benson: '''Uh, what is it, Pops? ''(Birds are flying around Pops) 'Pops: '''It's the songbirds. ''(Chuckles) They usually don't come visit me until the afternoon! 'Benson: '''Ummm...oh. I see. Well, next on the list is.... ''(Garbage truck comes in and Benson turns around) 'Benson (continued): '...is uhh... 'Garbage Man #1: '''Hey, yo. Mickey! How many bags you lugging over there? '''Mickey: '''I got four stinky bags! What do you care? ''(Throws bags in the truck) 'Garbage Man #1: '''I'm just trying to make polite conversation, you lousy mug! Jeez! ''(Mordacai and Rigby laugh) 'Benson: '''That's weird. Garbage pickup isn't usually until eleven. And come to think of it, it's alarmingly hot for nine in the morning. Something's not...quite..(Sprinklers start hitting Benson) Gah! Why are the sprinklers going off two hours early? ''(Mordecai and Rigby laugh again) 'Mordecai: '''We seet all the clocks to the wrong time and nobody even noticed! Everyone showed up two hours''late today. 'Both: '''Whooaaaaaa! '''Rigby: '''We got you good, Benson! '''Mordecai: '''And it was business as usual. '''Rigby: '''Yeah! We told you it didn't matter if everyone was on the right time. Besides, time's just an abstract concept, anyway. It's not like anything bad is actually gonna--'' (Rigby screams as the house starts shaking) (A fire hydrant breaks in half and flies into the sky, a tree falls and breaks the gate fence, and then the park starts to float away as the guys scream) '''Serena: What's going on!? Pops: 'Goodness, the park is floating! '''Muscle Man: '''I'm gonna hurl, bro. '''Rigby: '''LET ME OFF! '''Benson: '''What did you two do?! '''Mordecai: '''Nothing! Honest! Well, something, but... '''Rigby: '''We set every clock in the park back three hours to mess with everyone! '''Mordecai: '''It was just supposed to be a harmless prank! ''(As the park continues to float, a little piece of the park falls, and a tree almost lands on Benson) 'Benson: '''This doesn't look harmless to me! How on earth are we gonna fix this?! '''Skips: '''Mordecai, Rigby, you've made a terrible mistake! When you changed every clock in the park, you officially changed the park's time zone. '''Rigby: '''What does that even mean?! '''Skips: '''It means that unless we can change every clock back to the right time, the park is gonna relocate to the new time zone. That means it's gonna set down somewhere in the middle of the ocean, and I don't think this rock is gonna float! '''Rigby: '''Jeez, I always knew the park would sink, but I didn't think it would happen like this! '''Benson: '''Nothing is sinking on my watch! '''Mordecai: '''Benson, look out! ''(Benson gets out of the way as a lampost almost falls on him. Pops' house starts to crumble.) 'Benson: '''Alright, everyone! Reset all the clocks in the park! ''(Everyone except Pops gets moving. Muscle Man, Fives and Thomas drive off in the cart. Skips scrambles into a bush. Benson, Mordecai and Rigby run into the house.) 'Mordecai: '''Hurry! ''(Pops watches them go, then he takes out his watch to reset it, but the house starts crumbling more, causing Pops to roll down the stairs.) 'Pops: '''Bad show! ''(Muscle MAN, Fives and Thomas have made it to the trailer. They run inside, but a tree chases down onto it, smashing it in half. Muscle Man falls through one half of the trailer.) 'Hi Five Ghost: '''Muscle Man! ''(Hi Five Ghost grabs the football clock and passes it to Thomas, who catches it but bangs into a drawer with the TV on top. The clock flies out of his hands. Muscle Man runs up and jumps to the other half of the trailer, squealing. He catches the clock and sets it to 11 o' clock. Meanwhile, Skips scrambles out of the bushes and goes to his house, as it starts rising from the ground and a tree falls in the gaps. Skips jumps down onto the tree, then jumps off it through the house window. He rolls to his clock, setting it to the right time. Back at the house, Pops tries to avoid the crumbling ground as he sets the time on his watch. In the house, Mordecai sets the time on the grandfather clock, Rigby sets the time on the alarm clock in his and Mordecai's room, and Benson sets the time on the hally clock. The three run outside, and see the park is still floating.) 'Rigby: '''Why isn't it working?! ''(Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Thomas and Skips meet up with the others.) 'Skips: '''You must resest ''all ''of them! ''All ''of them! '''Hi Five Ghost: '(pointing) Everybody look! (Benson's Apartment is floating behind the Park.) 'Mordecai: '''Oh no! Benson's apartment! '''Benson: '''What? You guys changed the clocks in my apartment? '''Rigby: '''Sorry, man. It wouldn't have worked if we didn't change-- '''Benson: '''Aaaaah! How are we supposed to get over there?! ''(Pops drives in with Carmenita.) 'Pops: '''Get in! ''(Mordecai, Rigby and Benson are in. The four of them drive off.) 'Muscle Man: '''You got this, bros! ''(Carmenita flies up to the apartment. They land on the roof, just before it sets down into the ocean.) 'Rigby: '''We're setting down in the time zone! ''(They run through the roof door. Mordecai and Rigby run through Benson's room door.) 'Benson: '''Come on! I have a key! ''(Mordecai sets the living room clock , Pops sets the kitchen clock, Rigby sets the bathroom clock, and Benson sets his alarm clock. They all meet up.) 'Benson: '''That's all of 'em! ''(The apartment sinks deeper into the ocean. Water rushes through the glass of the windows.) 'Mordecai: '''No! The park! ''(The water start flooding the park. Muscle Man, Fives Thomas and Skips are on Pops' huse roof.) 'Thomas: '''They're never gonna make it! ''(Mordecai has drowned in the water. The TV floats past him. He speaks blubberish. He rises up against the ceiling.) '''Benson: '''What are you guys forgeting?! '''Mordecai: '''I don't know! (he sees Rigby's watch set wrong) Rigby, your wa- (drown) '''Tino Tonitini: Your watch! (drown) (Rigby check his watch, then sets it to time right time. The park and the apartment suddenly rise up out of the ocean, and float back to the time zone, where they belong. Mordecai, Rigby, Benson and Pops are coughing.) Rigby: ♪This is the clock song, we're setting all the clocks wrong-''♪ '''Mordecai: '''Not now, dude. '''Brock:' It's not a time for singing. (End of Saving Time) Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts